De cumpleaños en ¿México?
by Athena Selas
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Radamanthys y por ello su inquieto esposo Kanon planeó un inesperado viaje como regalo. Ninguno de los dos esperaba cruzarse en su travesía con una festividad sumamente intrigante para ambos. [Radamanthys x Kanon]


**Derechos:** La mayor parte de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son creación de Masami Kurumada, editorial Shueisha y estudios Toei. Únicamente los utilizo bajo propósitos de entretenimiento y no lucro con ello.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido homoerótico, es decir: relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo incluyendo contenido sexual.

 **Clasificación:** NC-17

 **Pareja Principal:** Radamanthys x Kanon

 **Personajes:** Radamanthys, Kanon, Dio Mosca, mención de Hades y Valentine, amor por México (?)

 **Razón:** Quise escribir algo especial por el cumpleaños de Radamanthys en un escenario donde Wyvern justamente se encontrara festejando su natalicio y por supuesto al lado de Kanon. Mientras planeaba la trama de dicho relato, los festejos de Día de Muertos comenzaron a rodearme y dado que es mi celebración nacional favorita ¡Me vino la iluminación! Pero fue gracias al apoyo y cariño de cierta persona, pude hacerlo realidad.

 **Dedicatoria:** Y ese alguien se hace llamar por Paxito. Así que va dedicado para ti, mi querido amigo.

 **Comentarios adicionales:** Estoy segura de que el relato atraerá especialmente a mis connacionales curiosos de saber qué hice con la imagen del país. Sepan que soy la fan #1 de México, soy una devota estudiosa de nuestra historia y una aficionada de nuestra cultura y arte. Espero no causar incomodidad en ninguno de mis paisanos, pues escribí cada palabra para describir al país desde mi perspectiva con amor

* * *

 **De cumpleaños en… ¿México?**

— Pide vacaciones en el trabajo, saldremos de viaje la última semana de octubre.

Fue la sentencia inapelable que Kanon le dio a Radamanthys durante los primeros días de agosto. Por supuesto que a Wyvern le cayó de sorpresa esta declaración e intentó protestar con firmeza.

— ¿Y por qué diablos decides esas cosas sin consultarme antes? Maldita sea, Kanon

— Porque quiero regalarte este viaje de cumpleaños. Necesitas descansar del trabajo urgentemente o te vas a volver loco. De nada — resolvió el griego sin alterarse.

— ¿Y puedo elegir el destino si quiera? — cuestionó el estricto rubio, pero la verdad tenía pocas esperanzas.

— No, ya he pagado todo, así que no podemos cambiar nada. Te recomiendo pedir dos semanas, es lo menos que puede darte Hades dado que te quemas las pestañas laborando para su odiosa compañía.

— Esa odiosa compañía paga la mitad del pan en nuestra mesa — refunfuñó Wyvern con un rictus molesto — ¿Y a dónde iremos? ¿O quieres que sea sorpresa? La verdad no me imagino subir al avión con los ojos vendados.

El griego levantó el dedo triunfal y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su atractivo rostro. Escondía una mano detrás de su espalda y se le notaba inquieto por develar lo que guardaba: una guía turística muy colorida e ilustrada.

— ¡Sorpresa! — Develó el gemelo el contenido oculto tras de él. Mostró la guía ante los ojos ámbar del inglés cuya vista se vio forzada a releer el nombre de la portada de aquel ejemplar, fue un gesto casi cómico.

— ¿México? — exclamó con voz dubitativa y aún con los ojos bizcos sobre el panfleto turístico cuya fotografía estelar era la famosa pirámide maya de Chichen Itzá.

— ¡México! — confirmó Kanon con emoción.

* * *

El mes de octubre arribó enseguida. Los días en el calendario de Radamanthys transcurrieron con demasiada velocidad, lo cual al inglés le causó una ligera ansiedad pues no deseaba realmente que iniciara el viaje que su pareja había preparado tan entusiastamente.

Sus jefe Hades y sus compañeros de trabajo, especialmente Valentine, le advirtieron de lo contrastante y volátil que sería su vida luego de casarse con Kanon, pues a pesar de la poderosa atracción que se profesaban más el amor mutuo que construyeron con el tiempo, no era suficiente para disipar las diferencias que existían entre las personalidades de ambos. Por lo tanto, tenían que buscar permanentemente la manera de negociar y lidiar con estas asperezas si deseaba que su matrimonio perdurara.

Así que Radamanthys se armó de paciencia y se mentalizó para resignarse a aceptar que aquel no sería un viaje tranquilo y apacible como a él le gustaría. Para Wyvern un viaje ideal de cumpleaños hubiese sido pasarla en un hotel de lujo y de descanso no muy lejos de Inglaterra, su lugar de residencia.

Quizás alguna playa de la natal Grecia de Kanon hubiese sido una elección maravillosa ¡Pero no iba a resultar de esa manera! A Gemini le apasionaban los viajes de aventuras y experiencias intensas, por eso eligió un país tan lejano al Reino Unido y tan dispar a la zona de confort de su esposo.

* * *

En un parpadeo estaba a bordo del avión que despegó desde Madrid y los llevaría a la capital de aquel extraño país que el inglés solo conocía por las representaciones burlescas que los estadounidenses plasmaban en sus películas y series sobre el país vecino al suyo.

— Tranquilízate y trata de disfrutarlo lo más que puedas — le habló Kanon a su lado en el avión apretando su muslo conciliadoramente. Estaban a un par de horas de aterrizar.

El griego todavía tenía tatuado el rastro de un ataque de carcajadas que tardó muchos minutos en controlar luego de pillar a Radamanthys, horas antes de salir de casa, guardando en su maleta ropa estilo safari que acababa de comprar en el centro comercial para el viaje, pues el rubio creía que México era un desierto gigantesco.

Gemini logró recuperar la compostura tras su escandalosa risa incesante, sacó al rubio de su ignorancia geográfica y le comentó que no visitarían el desierto que sólo representaba una porción de su país destino, así que le ayudó a elegir mejor su ropa de viaje. Kanon nunca olvidaría aquel chasco de su esposo y lo recordaría con humor por el resto de sus días.

Arribaron a Ciudad de México durante el mediodía y para sorpresa de Wyvern aquella capital era tan grande y urbanizada como cualquier otra. Incluso pudo observar que la zona metropolitana se extendía sin final desde las alturas del avión. Además, el clima era bastante agradable durante el otoño: fresco durante la noche y la mañana, pero sorprendentemente templado y soleado a lo largo del día. Efectivamente, el desierto parecía sumamente lejano a aquel lugar, pero mejor no se lo recordaba a su esposo o reincidiría en hacer mofa de su soez error.

El inicio de su itinerario de viaje contemplaba que se hospedarían algunos días en la capital mexicana y Kanon no pensaba desaprovechar ningún instante ahí, así que enseguida de arribar en taxi a su hotel ubicado sobre la avenida Reforma, una de las más emblemáticas y turísticas de la Ciudad, dejaron sus valijas dentro de su suite matrimonial y el griego no permitió al inglés recuperarse del jet-lag y del cansado viaje. Apuró a Radamanthys a salir del hotel y con su guía turística en mano su aventura dio inicio.

* * *

Kanon tenía una especie de pariente político muy lejano quien era mexicano de nacimiento y radicó en Atenas por algunos años. Este primo de tercer o cuarto grado respondía al nombre de Dio y su apellido era Mosca. Era un hombre con una expresión pícara en el rostro la mayoría del tiempo y contaban con una personalidad bastante alegre y sonriente; siempre tenía algún buen chiste que contar para amenizar la atmósfera e incentivar pláticas amistosas y agradables. Dio se distinguía en Grecia por su tez morena y su cabellera castaña algo desarreglada; la barba le crecía rápidamente, pero Mosca procuraba afeitarse diariamente.

Gemini contactó a su pariente mexicano para asesorarse respecto al viaje y Mosca se mostró sumamente entusiasmado por la visita del griego y le recomendó visitar un sinfín de lugares, probar innumerables platillos de la mundialmente conocida cocina mexicana y asistir a maravillosos festivales pues el viaje del matrimonio Wyvern-Gemini coincidía con el famoso Día de Muertos, una gran fiesta nacional. Dio enlistó tantas sugerencia y actividades que a Kanon se le entumeció la mano de tanto escribir.

Aunque Dio fue claro en un punto: el país poseía sociedades sumamente diversas y complejas en su territorio. Existían lugares donde Kanon y Radamanthys podrían tener ligeras muestras de afecto y otros sitios donde definitivamente no podían estar a menos de medio metro uno del otro y lo ideal sería fingir que la pareja en realidad era un par de _**macho-men**_ en busca de lindas señoritas por el país.

Durante el primer día en Ciudad de México, visitaron inmediatamente el centro histórico del país y visitaron el Templo Mayor: las ruinas de un grandioso centro ceremonial azteca que los conquistadores españoles destruyeron a su llegada y con sus piedras erigieron la primera gran catedral católica de su nueva colonia.

Para adentrarse mucho mejor en el recorrido, el matrimonio contrató a un guía turístico profesional quien hablaba inglés.

Fue una jornada llena de muy interesante historia mexicana y recorridos plagados de anécdotas de la capital. La arquitectura de los bellos sitios que visitaron era singular y asombraron al anglosajón y al griego, tan acostumbrados a otros estilos de arte.

Terminaron el día probando la singular bebida de los dioses aztecas: _**pulque**_. Al principio Radamanthys casi escupe aquella viscosa bebida alcohólica de blanquecino color, pero Kanon le tomó sabor al asunto y eligió para su próxima ronda un _**curado**_ , es decir, pulque licuado junto con alguna deliciosa fruta o semilla. El gemelo quedó satisfecho con el sabor totalmente nuevo, extraño, pero agradable y convenció a su marido de darle una segunda oportunidad al curado.

Bebieron en un establecimiento popular en la capital y por supuesto que todos los asistentes se dieron cuenta de que la pareja era extranjera, así que se les unieron amistosamente, comunicándose con el mejor inglés que podían, les enseñaron algo de español, preguntaron sobre su percepción de México y sus próximos destinos, sugiriéndoles más y más. Incluso les llevaron tacos y unos panecillos fritos y salados rellenos de carne y verduras llamados _**gorditas**_.

Kanon y Radamthys perdieron la cuenta de cuántas veces brindaron exclamando "salud" al lado de sus nuevos amigos mexicanos.

Al finalizar el increíble día, un taxi llevó a la ebria pareja de regreso a su hotel.

* * *

Al día siguiente, visitaron las legendarias y sumamente espectaculares Pirámides de Teotihuacán.

Aquel tour los dejó boquiabiertos y Kanon no paró de fotografiar cada ángulo de los centros ceremoniales de la luna y el sol que yacían imponentes bajo un ardiente clima que a Radamanthys parecía más veraniego que otoñal.

El griego no cesó de enviar fotografías a través de su teléfono móvil a su hermano de gemelo Saga. Su preferida fue una selfie donde él y Wyvern se encontraban en la cima de la Pirámide del Sol mirando hacia la Pirámide de la Luna. Incluso la utilizó como nueva imagen de perfil en sus redes sociales.

Durante otra jornada, visitaron Coyoacán. Este sitio era una municipalidad hermosa al sur de Ciudad de México. Ahí disfrutaron de los adornos prematuros del Día de Muertos, de las calaveras de cartón, las tiras de papel picado que colgaban por toda la plaza central del lugar y especialmente de los altares que contenían panes, frutas, incienso, velas y flores de brillante color naranja.

Ahí mismo se estaba llevando a cabo una feria donde vendían chocolate caliente, pan de Día de Muertos y demás alimentos y dulces típicos.

Se percibía un ambiente festivo que vaticinaba una fiesta muy amada en aquel país.

Recorrieron el mercado de dulces y artesanías de Coyoacán y el gemelo compró una caja de cráneos de Día de Muertos hechos de azúcar, chocolate y gominola para llevarse a Inglaterra. Le intrigaba que los cráneos no fueran tétricos, ni grotescos; de hecho, eran bastante adorables.

Su última escala en la capital fue una visita nocturna y obligada la plaza de los mariachis y la música mexicana: Garibaldi.

Nuevamente los acompañó su guía profesional y les narró la historia aquella música tan representativa, sus principales exponentes y les mostró cómo pagar una canción a las agrupaciones de mariachi que se reunían todas las noches en la plaza de Garibadi vestidos orgullosamente con su impecable y majestuoso uniforme célebre lleno de luces plateadas.

Terminaron metidos en un bar del lugar, embriagándose con tequila y cervezas nacionales, volviendo a hacer buenas migas con los locales quienes no dejaban de mostrarles entusiasmados su amada música nacional.

En aquel sitio Kanon y Radamanthys fingieron con mucho pesar que sólo eran un par de amigos heterosexuales viajando juntos y la verdad los dos llamaban de sobremanera la atención de las mujeres, especialmente Wyvern quien lucía demasiado imponente en contraste con el fenotipo que predominaba entre la población local con sus casi dos metros de altura, facciones típicamente anglo sajonas y brillante cabellera dorada.

Aquella noche el inglés fue blanco de tantos coqueteos, insinuaciones y manoseos de diversas mujeres, muchas de ellas bastante hermosas, que Gemini no soportó pasar demasiado tiempo en el bar y le pidió a su esposo que se retiraran con expresión feroz y semblante serio.

Nada más entrar a la suite matrimonial del hotel donde se hospedaban, Kanon cerró con seguro la puerta de la habitación y lanzó al inglés contra la cama Queen Size dispuesta al centro de los aposentos. El semblante del gemelo era iracundo.

— ¿Pero qué mierda pasa contigo, idiota? — saltó furioso Wyvern ante la actitud insoportable que el griego adoptó durante la noche y que empeoraba conforme pasaban los minutos.

Kanon no le dio tiempo a su marido de pelear, pues trepó a la cama y se posicionó sobre Radamanthys cual depredador y Gemini lo besó con arrebato mezclado con un incontenible sentimiento de posesión hacia el otro más el sabor a tequila en su lengua.

Las manos del gemelo comenzaron a desabrochar con apremio la camisa de su marido y las yemas de sus dedos se encontraron deseosas con aquel torso tan deliciosamente esculpido cubierto por una ligera capa de vello rubio y suave.

Radamanthys no tardó mucho en comprender qué estaba pasando y se dejó hacer por completo, pues su piel y sus labios reaccionaron de manera sumisa ante el irresistible contacto de su marido y se dejó devorar por la fiera lujuriosa en la que el griego se había convertido esa noche.

Se desnudaron mutuamente con torpeza mientras sus bocas se encontraron sedientas sin descanso. Cada uno recorrió la salada piel del otro con besos y mordidas.

Como era usual, el cabello de Kanon les estorbó a cada momento.

— ¡Recógete esa maldita mata de pelo, mierda! — gruñó Radamanthys, harto. Como respuesta solo obtuvo una risa perversa que le provocó cosquillas sobre sus labios tan cercanos a los ajenos.

Kanon no quiso dejar de besarlo mientras se acomodaba mejor la larga melena cobalto.

Por su puesto que sus manos tampoco estuvieron quietas y después de palpar con lascivia sus musculosas anatomías, se toquetearon con desenfreno los glúteos y sus erecciones se saludaron erectas.

Gemini engulló en cuestión de minutos la verga dura de su marido y le practicó un sexo oral ligeramente feroz, pues aún estaba enfadado por los coqueteos de las mujeres hacia su esposo en el bar. Recibió a cambio gruñidos y quejas por parte del inglés, pero Kanon no fue demasiado cruel y compensó su mal comportamiento con unas felaciones placenteras que casi provocaron que su marido se corriera en la comisura de sus labios; sin embargo, el gemelo no lo permitió y dio una felinas lamidas finales al glande enrojecido e hinchado de la palpitante erección de su esposo.

Se alejó del cuerpo jadeante de Radamanthys y fue en busca de algo específico en su maleta. El griego regresó con un tubo de lubricante en la mano.

Kanon gateó de regreso en la cama y se sentó frente a su marido. Entonces vació el contenido de gel viscoso en su mano, abrió sus piernas y frente a la mirada atónita del rubio comenzó a penetrarse él mismo con sus dedos empapados por el lubricante. El griego apretó sus ojos eróticamente y comenzó a soltar pujidos, reflejando los destellos de dolor y placer que experimentaba mientras comenzaba a invadirse él mismo en busca de su propia próstata.

La mandíbula del inglés se abrió en una perfecta letra "o" y observó morbosamente el acto de su marido, mientras sus signos vitales se aceleraban enloquecidos a causa de tan excitante visión.

Cuando los latidos de su corazón le aturdieron el oído y los testículos le dolieron por soportar impávido el cosquilleo sexual que lo invadió, Radamanthys no lo toleró más, se abalanzó sobre el pelilargo y se posicionó entre los fuertes muslos del otro y guio su verga al interior de su esposo quién se retorció gustoso contra la colcha del lecho. La excitación dilataba las pupilas de sus irises ámbar.

Una sinfonía de gruñidos y gemidos entrecortados inundó la suite mientras sus cuerpos se encontraron una y otra vez en un vaivén enajenante.

* * *

La pareja dejó Ciudad de México y regresó al aeropuerto de la capital para dirigirse al destino donde pasarían el cumpleaños de Radamanthys: Puerto Vallarta.

Kanon conocía demasiado bien a su esposo y supo que al inglés le encantaría pasar algunos días disfrutando del confort y los lujos de un hotel con paquete todo incluido a orillas de una paradisiaca playa.

El griego eligió aquel destino bajo consejo de Mosca pues era realmente difícil elegir una sola playa con todas las variedades y destinos que existían en aquel país poseedor de tantos kilómetros de cálidas aguas en el Atlántico, Caribe y Pacífico. Así que el gemelo finalmente se decidió por aquel destino de apacibles aguas azules con un clima deliciosamente bochornoso y tropical.

El gran atractivo que tuvo bajo los ojos del griego fue el ser un destino amistoso con las parejas del mismo sexo muy parecido a Ciudad de México con sus específicas reservas.

Por lo tanto, disfrutaron de días de descanso, sol, arena, trajes de baño, cervezas, increíble y sublime comida mexicana con toque de la exquisita cocina de Jalisco, la entidad a la que pertenecía aquel punto turístico, actividades playeras y un ambiente de descanso y confort.

* * *

En la mañana del 30 de octubre, Radamanthys dormía a pierna suelta sobre la cama de la suite con vista al Pacífico donde se alojaban, pero su marido lo despertó con travesura: le comenzó a hacer una lenta, pero muy estimulante felación al cumpleañero durmiente devorando con gula aquella verga que tanto gozaba ver hinchada y enrojecida de sangre bombeando en su interior.

— ¡Pero qué! — Wyvern despertó muy tarde y cuando se dio cuenta del grado de su erección la fuerza de su excitación sexual lo golpeó de lleno y lo hizo arquearse estrepitosamente mientras soltaba exclamaciones y gemidos en parte como protesta y en parte como una reacción placentera. Estaba bajo la merced de su esposo —. Ka…nooooon —

Al griego no le llevó más de dos minutos lograr que el inglés se corriera en su boca y Gemini tragó con gusto la semilla ardiente de Radamanthys.

— Feliz cumpleaños, amor — Kanon gateó hasta que su boca alcanzó los labios entreabiertos y jadeantes de su marido y lo besó con arrebato y con el sabor del semen aún en su lengua.

* * *

Pasaron tres apacibles noches en el fenomenal y muy hospitalario hotel de Puerto Vallarta a orillas de la paradisiaca playa mexicana.

En aquel establecimiento el matrimonio también pudo contemplar en el lobby y los pasillos de la planta baja festivos altares de brillantes flores anaranjadas, velas, ofrendas de comida, cráneos de dulce y colorido papel picado. La ornamentación del hotel también incluía impresionantes calaveras vestidas con trajes tradicionales y de gala; ninguno de los esqueletos era aterrorizante, al contrario, todos parecían formar parte de un gran festejo entusiasta.

* * *

Su pariente Dio se había ofrecido él mismo como su guía durante aquellas intrigantes festividades de Día de Muertos que fascinaban al mundo entero.

Es por ello que en los últimos días de su inmejorable viaje, los dos hombres se reunirían con Mosca en una ciudad de nombre Morelia.

El mexicano los recibió en el aeropuerto de manera sumamente hospitalaria, abrazando a ambos con fraternidad, incluyendo a Radamanthys cuya gran altura volvió bastante cómica la escena, más aún cuando Dio lo saludó llamándolo _**primo**_.

Mosca había tenido una vida emocionante en su natal México y era un hombre que pertenecía a muchos lugares de aquel gigantesco país, pues su vida estaba llena de vertiginosos giros que le hicieron migrar una y otra vez, a veces por amor o a veces por situaciones que deseaba dejar atrás. Así que a pesar de radicar en esos momentos al sur de México, tenía una linda casita en Morelia y pidió algunos días libres para recibir a su pariente de Grecia.

Dio condujo a la pareja a su hogar y hablaba mejor griego que inglés, pero ninguno de los dos mejor que el español. Por lo tanto, el matrimonio Wyvern-Gemini encontró un poco confuso hablar con su pariente de singular acento al principio, pero lentamente encontraron un ritmo de comunicación adecuado aunque a ratos se perdían en los modismos mexicanos de Mosca como palabras intercaladas al azar en su conversación como " _ **carnal**_ , _**pinche**_ , _**chingón**_ , _**chingada**_ , _**awebo**_ " y esos eran sólo los que podían recordar.

Al llegar a su pequeña pero acogedora casa, fueron recibidos por la encantadora hija del mexicano. Kanon venía preparado, pues sabía que su pariente lejano había regresado a México desde Grecia para convertirse en un ejemplar padre, así que de su maleta entregó regalos y dulces para ella traídos desde Inglaterra.

La pareja observó que dentro del hogar estaba dispuesto un altar de Día de Muertos y aquel les supo tan nostálgico y diferente a las ofrendas monumentales montadas en sitios turísticos que habían contemplado durante su visita al país.

Ambos observaron con cuidado los detalles colocados amorosamente por Mosca y su hija: comida, bebidas, dulces y fotografías de sus seres queridos quienes habían partido ya de este mundo. El olor sumamente particular de las recurrentes flores color naranja intenso que parecían crisantemos inundaba la casa junto con las resinas aromáticas que se quemaban lentamente en un horno pequeñísimo hecho de barro colocado también en el altar.

— Dio — llamó Kanon mientras continuaba admirando aquella ofrenda.

— Te escucho, _**carnal**_ — respondió su anfitrión mientras llevaba a la sala una bandeja con bebidas gaseosas refrescantes, tequila y botanas para sus invitados.

— ¿Qué es Día de Muertos? ¿De verdad crees que tus seres amados regresarán y disfrutarán todo lo que les preparaste? — cuestionó Kanon intentando ser lo menos abrupto posible.

— Sí _**primo**_ , sí lo creo, lo creemos todos los mexicanos que armamos una ofrenda en nuestros hogares por más humilde que sea — Mosca no pareció ofendido; es más, lucía ávido de responder a todas las dudas del griego respecto a aquella conmemoración.

— ¿Entonces no deberían sentirse tristes y solemnes? — agregó Radamanthys meditabundo.

— ¿Tristes? — Aquello sí que tomó desprevenido al hombre de cabellera castaña y luego de borrar la sorpresa en su rostro, rio contento — ¡Por supuesto qué no! ¿Por qué deberíamos? Amigos míos, para mí esta fecha es una fiesta digna de celebrarse con alegría, es decir ¿No lo sería para ustedes si los visitara alguien por quien mueren de ganas de volver a ver?

El matrimonio parpadeó como si la obviedad los hubiese abofeteado al fin y unos segundos después la alegría de Dio los contagió.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde viajaron a Pátzcuaro, un pueblo encantador a algunos kilómetros de distancia por carretera desde la casa de Mosca.

Durante el trayecto, la pareja contempló a lo lejos algunos cementerios que se encontraban abarrotados de gente. Aquellas imágenes estaban inundados con las ya muy conocidas flores de pétalos anaranjados únicas de México, pues sólo florecían durante aquella temporada y emanaban un olor indescriptible: nostálgico, a tierra mágica, a un pasaje entre este mundo y el otro.

Conforme la noche transcurría se hacían más y más visibles las miles de velas que, de acuerdo a la tradición, iluminarían el camino de las almas visitantes hacia sus seres queridos.

Kanon y Radamanthys parecían sinceramente conmocionados ante el despliegue de aquella noche de celebración.

Dio logró sortear el pesado tránsito vehicular y consiguió aparcarse trabajosamente a varias cuadras de distancia del malecón de un lago gigantesco abarrotado de turistas nacionales e internacionales.

A causa de la gran cantidad de visitantes, el grupo tardó un par de horas en abordar una lancha que los llevara a la isla más famosa del lago: Janitizio.

Mientras tanto, el matrimonio disfrutó comiendo pan de Día de Muertos, calabazas dulces que empalagaron a Wyvern a la primera mordida, pescados miniatura fritos extraídos del lago e incluso tequila y cerveza.

Finalmente abordaron una larguísima lancha abarrotada de entusiastas espectadores igual que ellos, así como locales y vendedores. El trayecto inició lentamente con el sol ocultándose por completo al horizonte de las montañas que bordeaban el lago.

Conforme se acercaron a la isla, las miles de luces que emanaban velas instaladas en el cementerio de Janitzio parpadearon dándoles la bienvenida a las almas que acudían a festejar con sus seres amados vivos por unas horas.

Contemplando desde la barca, comenzaron a sobresalir a la vista los desbordantes arreglos florales de botones naranjas. El color que emitieron sus millones de pétalos aquella noche especial bajo la luz de las velas fue acongojador: deslumbrante y fantasmagórico.

Sus pulmones quedaron vacíos de aire a causa de la impresión y la conmovida pareja se tomó de la mano discretamente en la barca.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_ _La Secretaría de Turismo debería darme un bono o algo por haber escrito esto. Es broma._

 _Sé que existen muchísimos lugares más que la pareja pudo haber visitado y ni siquiera los acerqué a mi estado favorito de la República: Chiapas. Pero ¿Quién sabe? Quizás Rada y Kanon quieran volver._


End file.
